Flame resistant fabrics, and in particular garments, are desirable in many military and industrial applications. Military personnel in the field, for example, can be exposed to flash fire or electrical arc situations and it is therefore desirable that their combat uniforms provide protection from such conditions. While many fabrics provide suitable flame resistance properties and can be incorporated into combat uniforms and other industrial protective gear, flame resistance is not the only requirement for such fabrics. Other factors, such as comfort, durability, thermal performance, printability, dyeability and cost are also considered when evaluating the suitability of a fabric for military or industrial applications.
Not all protective fabrics are the same. Fabrics made entirely from inherently flame resistant fibers such as para-aramids and meta-aramids, for example, provide excellent flame resistance but garments made therefrom do not naturally absorb water and thus have poor moisture management properties. These garments can thus be uncomfortable on the skin of the wearer. This drawback can be tempered by the inclusion of softer and more absorbent fiber, such as cellulosic fibers. Such fibers, however, are less durable than inherently flame resistant fibers.
Fabrics made from blends of different fibers can have some of the beneficial properties of the individual fibers, but with those benefits come the drawbacks of each fiber. Thus, it has traditionally been necessary to select fiber blends for a fabric to maximize the desirable properties in the fabric while minimizing the undesirable effects of these fibers. This balancing act has not always been successfully performed.
Thus, a need exists for a fabric in which desirable properties can more easily be imparted to the fabric and in which negative effects due to use of particular fibers can be minimized.